Gone But Not Forgotten (Re-Written)
by writingstar15
Summary: It's been Almost 18 years since Mal disappeared when she was pregnant with her and Ben's first baby, only two months after they had gotten married. Now, the last six children from the isle are coming over and seem to be hiding something. Ben's heir, CJ, Chad and Audrey's Son, seems to get along with one of them nicely. His sister, not so much. Ben can't help but be drawn to the six
1. Prolouge

It had been almost 18 years since Mal disappeared. No one knew exactly what had happened to her. All they knew is that she hadn't gone willingly and that she was pregnant. She and Ben had been married for about two months when Ben came back to the room to find it a mess and a note that said he would never see Mal again. While the police searched the room for any clues as to who took Mal, they found a positive pregnancy test. Ben was devastated. He had lost both his wife and his child. Everyone came up with theory as to what happened, most of which said that Mal had had an affair and that the kidnapping was a cover up as she was pregnant with another man's child. Ben dismissed most of these. He knew that Mal loved him and wouldn't have cheated on him. His entire family, which include Evie, Jay and Carlos, still had hope that Mal would return some day, along with his kid.

It was Maleficent who had taken Mal. She was finally free of her lizard form after building up her magic for almost seven years. She had escaped and had gotten some help returning to her human self. Maleficent didn't want Mal, but the baby that was growing inside. Or babies as the case might have been. Mal was pregnant with Sextuplets. Six babies, And Maleficent could sense their magical power already. She wanted it for herself. The first step was done. Separate Mal from her goody-two shoes of a husband. Now Maleficent had to wait a few months for Mal to give birth and then she could begin her next step of world domination. King Ben's own children would be his downfall.

In the end Mal gave birth to three girls and three boys. The youngest, a little girl, however did have trouble breathing to begin with. Maleficent was determined to not lose a single one of them and used magic to force air into her small lungs. After that, she started to breath normally. Mal couldn't help but feeling great relief. Maleficent sighed in annoyance and handed the youngest to Mal's waiting arms. Mal smiled as she looked at the baby in her arms and around her. They're eyes were all blue. They all had Ben's eyes. Fairy's never changed their eye colour. They would always have blue eyes. Mal's had always been green, like her mothers. "You can name them." Maleficent muttered, walking out of the door. "But nothing sentimental. They're trainning as soon as their magic shows up and they can walk without falling over." Mal thought it over. Tyler, Rebekah, Hunter, Victoria, Kol and Skylar. little Skylar was in her arms. "I love you." Mal whispered. "All of you. And your daddy will find us. He is going to love you all so much." Mal could feel tears rolling down her cheeks. She wiped them away before they fell onto Skylar. "I am going to protect you with all of my power. For as long as i live. You will never be alone." Mal was crying harder now. "I wish Ben was here to see you all. To hold you in his arms." Mal then started humming, humming Ben's parent's song.


	2. Chapter 1

Ben hadn't gotten remarried or anything for 18 years. As far as he was concerned, he was still married to Mal. He still wore his wedding ring and dreamed about her. He had a bed set up in his office. He couldn't bring himself to sleep in their bed. Not alone. He missed her. He wanted her back. He had just turned 40. The entire council, and his parents, were all telling him the same thing. Ben needed to remarry and produce an heir if he wanted to keep the throne in his family. If not, then Audrey's and Chad's son, CJ, would inherit the throne on his twenty-first birthday. CJ was a good kid. He had just turned 18 and he was a hard working student. He would make a good king, if Ben didn't find Mal and their kid first.

All of the sextuplets looked completely different from one another, Besides Kol and Hunter who had the same dark brown hair. Tyler had blonde hair. Rebekah, or Bex's as she preferred to be called, had medium brown hair. Skylar was also blonde. But Victoria, or Tori as she liked to be called, had bright ginger hair much to everyone's surprise. They had just turn seventeen and Mal always thought they brought light into the compound, the same way their father had brought light into her heart. Mal could only watch and struggle as her mother taught her children how to fight and steal. She could leave her small set of rooms thanks to the blood lock Maleficent had put on the door. Anyone could come and go as they pleased apart from Mal. Maleficent had used the Evil Queen's blood to do the spell so there was no way to break it and escape.

Each sextuplet had been trained to fight and use their magic from the age of seven, with a lot of protesting from Mal. She didn't want her kids to be used as soldiers for whatever hellish war Maleficent insisted bringing to Auradon. But Mal really didn't have a choice in the matter, neither did the Sextuplets. They learnt from a young age that is they disobeyed their grandmother, Mal would be punished not them. It made it worse. So they each did as they were told. Captain Hook, Gaston and Shan Yu did all the physical training, Maleficent, Jafar and Ursula did magical and The Evil Queen, Cruella, Lady Tremine and Governor Radcliffe did everything else. They were all smart and stubborn and hated the compound. All they wanted was to be free, which wouldn't happen unless Their mother was free first. They knew they couldn't just take the Evil Queen's blood. They had to patient about it and wait for the answer to come to them. For their Mother's sake.


	3. Chapter 2

Maleficent had come up with the perfect plan. She knew exactly how she was going to get that wand. Of course the Sextuplets would play a major part in it. She had spread a rumor around the isle, and Auradon, that Gothel, and a couple other villains that Maleficent hadn't broken off the isle, had hidden six children away, as part of her plan to take over Auradon. Of course she hadn't really but she kept an eye out. Ben believed it. He was sending out a search party in a weeks' time to bring over any children left on the isle. Just enough time to get the Sextuplets onto the isle. They had a bag each filled with a few items of clothing and Maleficent had turned their weapons into a charm bracelet with her magic. She taught Rebekah the spell before sending them over to that hell hole. They wouldn't fail her. Not if they wanted to keep their mother alive.

Skylar hated the isle of lost. She had only been there a few days and she already knew that. It was cold, foggy and the air was making her cough way too much. She growled in frustration. She couldn't wait to get off the floating piece of trash. She was standing on top of one of roofs of the rickety buildings, watching and waiting for the golden bridge to appear. They had taken it in turns. Now it was her turn. Skylar was in black jeans and leather jacket, worn out combat boots and the warmest pink sweater she had brought with her. A matching black leather bag was by her feet. Inside was her fold up bow and a few arrows and her pointe shoes. Each of them had a hobby. Ballet was Skylar's. Her glasses kept slipping down her nose. She didn't really need them for seeing but they were enchanted. Skylar had enhanced senses and the Evil Queen had gotten frustrated as she would keep listening to other people's conversations without meaning too. So Maleficent had enchanted a pair of glasses, preventing her from using her hearing, as long as she was wearing them. Tori and Hunter also had something similar. Hunter had foresight, so he had a pair of enchanted glasses as well, but Tori... Tori could read people's minds. But in crowded places, it was too much for her. She didn't get glasses, she got hearing aids. They would probably ask how they got hearing aids on the isle. They had a plan for that. They would say that Tori's always just had them and no one was entirely sure how she had gotten them.

After an hour of starring out to Auradon, the bridge turned on. Skylar grabbed her bag and jumped of the roof, doing a forward roll to soften the landing. She slipped her bag onto her back and took off sprinting towards her siblings. They were all in Gothel's house. "The bridge" Skylar panted, bracing her hands on her knees. She always had difficulty breathing properly while she was running, ever since she was a child. "They're here."

"everyone remember the plan?" Tyler asked. They all nodded. "We'll see you in Auradon." They had been put into groups, to pass as siblings, even if they already were. Tyler and Skylar were together as they both had blonde hair, Bex and Hunter were together as Bex was the only one who could keep Hunter out of trouble and Kol and Tori were together as they made the best tag team and Kol's hair was slightly redder than anyone else's. They all split up. Tyler and Skylar made their way towards the main market place, keeping their eyes out for any guards from Auradon. Bex and Hunter remained in Gothel's house and Kol and Tori took off sprinting towards the old castle, where their mother grew up.


	4. Chapter 3

Tyler and Skylar were the first to be found by the royal guards, then Bex and Hunter and then, finally, Tori and Kol. They all had hidden their main bags at different points which could easily be collected. The guards made a quick phone call with a specialist phone that could get through the barrier and made their arrangements. They were to go straight to Auradon Prep where Headmistress Jane would be waiting for them. All six of them were put into the same limo, which had more than enough space for all of them. Skylar sat closest to the window. Her blue eyes filled with light as she saw Auradon for the first time. It was amazing. "It's not going anywhere, sis." Tyler said, watching Skylar try to capture ever little detail. "You can see it all later."

"But I want to see it now, Ty." Skylar whined. "Spending your entire life on a dirty island is horrible and look, the trees are actually green. Not a horrible shade of grey." Everyone was smiling, especially the guard in the back with them. He found it so fascinating that a young girl who grew up in one of the worst places, looked at the world with wonder and fascination. It was downright adorable. She was going to love Auradon.

Skylar had calmed down ever so slightly by the time the limo had pulled up to Auradon Prep. Jane was waiting for them, as she was now the headmistress of Auradon Prep, along with Jay and Lonnie. Jay had become Auradon Prep's head coach, happily married to Lonnie, who was the guidance counselor there. They both knew what it was like on isle and that these kids would need their help. They didn't however expect two of them to look a little like Ben and one of them to look exactly like Mal did when she had blonde hair that one time. "Hi." Skylar said quietly, half hiding behind Tyler.

"I'm Tyler, and this is my sister, Skylar." Tyler introduced himself, "She's shy." Skylar glared at Tyler and punched his shoulder. It did nothing to him but she did sprain her hand.

"What are you made out of?" Skylar demanded. "Rock? that hurt." She was holding her wrist and her hand was a little limp. "I think I broke my hand." She hissed as she flexed it.

"Our first stop on our tour will be the infirmary then." Jay muttered to Lonnie and Jane. Jane murmured in agreement.

"So what are the rest of your name?" Jane asked. One by one they introduced themselves. They lied and said that Bex and Hunter and Tyler and Skylar were twins but Tori and Kol were six months apart and had the same father but different mothers. Jay gave them a skeptical look but believed them. It still bothered him how three of them looked like the King and Late Queen of Auradon. But then again, Mal had been pregnant when she disappeared and they could've ended up on the isle, even though they looked for a month straight on the Isle and found no trace of her.

Bex, Tori and Skylar had a room to share, much like the boys were sharing a room. It made things easier. "So we're not going to the museum to get the wand then?" Tori asked, sitting cross legged on her bed. It was late and Bex was allowing Skylar to braid her hair to keep her distracted. Skylar had always been closer to their mother and she wouldn't be able to keep her emotions in check without a distraction. If they lost control of their emotions, it would not be good. Especially since Skylar made lightning storms if she was angry or upset. If she made one tonight, it would be devastating. "No." Bex replied, handing Skylar a purple hair band. "You heard her yourself, we're supposed to get the wand at the new heir's coronation."

"It's unfair on Tyler." Skylar said quietly. "Tyler's the rightful heir, not this CJ person."

"No one knows we exist though." Tori pointed out. "And it's better that way. Until we can get mom out to explain things." Bex agreed, sending a quick text to Hunter telling them all to stay put. On their tour they had each been given a phone, laptop and USB. They also had been given an allowance. $30 a month. They could spend it what they wanted or save it up. They all decided to save it up. It would come in handy later on. Their dorm had a massive bathroom en-suit with both a bathtub and a shower. The entire room was pastel pink, not that Skylar minded, but Tori and Bex would personalize the room to their liking in a while. They probably wouldn't touch the bathroom, apart from added towel's in their own colors.

Skylar was the first one of them asleep. Bex was sitting with her back to the bathroom door, watching her sister peacefully sleep. "How sure are you that this going to work?" Tori whispered.

"20%." Bex replied. "We need to gain their trust. And make sure none of them find out who we really are. Not until what we've got to do is done."

"Do you think it was like this for mom?" Tori whispered.

"No." Bex replied. "She had dad to distract her. We don't." Tori soon let out a yawn. "Go get some sleep, Tori. I can watch her on my own."

"Okay." Tori mumbled, getting up and stumbling to her bed. "Night."

"Night." Bex repeated. She had no idea how they were going to steal the wand. She didn't even want too, none of them did. But if they didn't their mother would pay the price.


	5. Chapter 4

Skylar was the first one awake in the morning. She sat up. The beds in Auradon were so much softer than the ones at the compound. running a hand through her soft blonde hair, she looked around. Both Bex and Tori were tucked up in bed. They looked peaceful. The last time they shared a room was when they were ten. Maleficent moved them into their own rooms so they wouldn't be able to plot against her. It really didn't stop them though. Skylar slipped quietly out of bed. It was early. Their lesson's didn't start for another three hours. Plenty of time to get ready. She grabbed fresh clothes for the day before heading for the bathroom. Their bathroom was huge. They could all easily fit in there at one time. Skylar grabbed one of the bottles of shampoo and sniffed it. Strawberries. Their mothers' favorite food. Skylar took a long, hot shower. She could feel the ache in her bones from years of training finally start fading. Her legs and arms were covered in bruises and scars from being hit by her mentors. To them she was the weakest. She would never live up to her grand-mother's legacy. Not that she wanted to. It was going a while before she could show her arms and legs off. And she could never show of her back, thanks to the long thin scars that ran down them from when Maleficent had resorted to whipping them. Their mother had thrown a massive fit and refused to let her children out of her sight until all of their wounds had completely healed. Mal may not have been able to escape thanks to the spell on her rooms, but she still had magic and was willing to fight for all of her children, especially when Maleficent abused them, like she had abused her own daughter. Skylar shuddered at the memory and focused her hearing on the world outside of their room.

Bex woke up to the sound of water running. Blinking sleep from her eyes, she saw that Skylar was up already, and the one in the shower. Glancing at the clock, it was half past six. She groaned slightly before pushing back the covers and putting her feet onto the hard wood floor. "It's too early." She muttered. Much like Mal, Bex was not a morning person. She despised training at the compound as she had to get up at five every morning. waking up a six was no better. As Bex finally stood up, all three alarm clocks started blaring. Tori groaned from under her covers before a hand shot out and slammed onto the snooze button. Bex turned her alarm off, as well as Skylar's. just as the water cut off in the bathroom. A few minutes later, the sound of the hair dryer started. Bex wasn't surprised. Skylar loved her hair. Maleficent, however, did not. She wanted it to be something less goody-toe-shoes. Skylar had started an electrical storm when she tried. eventually, Maleficent gave up. It was funny. She had lost a fight to an eight-year-old over hair color. Bex let out a yawn padded over to the window closest to her bed. There were three, floor - to - ceiling windows in their room. Each separated by a small double bed. Bex flung open the curtains and let light pour into the room. She smirked a little as Tori hissed at the light, and buried herself further under the covers. Bex hated the mornings and Tori hated light in the mornings. Bex opened the curtains on the other two curtains as well, just as Tori's alarm went off again. Tori sat up, glaring at her sister. Bex couldn't help but laugh at Tori's hair. Her shoulder length, ginger hair currently resembled a birds' nest, and it was funny.

Skylar looked at her outfit in the mirror. A long sleeve, soft pink jumper, slightly worn out dark blue jeans and fold over brown combat boots. A pink bandana kept her hair out of her face and she could feel the knot tickling the back of her neck. she had a light pink rope bracelet on her left wrist and gold hoop earrings in place. She looked okay. The only thing missing was her glasses, which were still on her night stand. She didn't really need them but they helped keep her hearing in check. Throughout her shower, she could hear the few others that were up getting ready and a few sneaking into the own dorms after a night in their spouse's dorm. Her glasses were enchanted, much like the things the others had. Tyler's wrist guard, Bex's gloves, Hunter's glasses, Tori's hearing aids and Kol's knee brace. Taking a deep breath and deciding she looked good enough, she stepped out of the bathroom to find Bex sitting on Tori, pinning her to the bed, much to her annoyance. "Hey, Sky." Bex said, pulling the hair ties and un-plaiting her hair. "Nice shower?" Sky nodded.

"Bathroom's yours." Sky replied, sitting on her bed and grabbing her hair brush. Bex slid off the red-head and grabbed her clothes, ducking as Tori threw a pillow at her.

"I swear," Tori muttered, finally getting off her bed. "I'm going to burn her one day."

"You know she heals fast right?" Skylar asked, tying half her hair up and adjusting the bandana some more. "And I'm pretty sure she doesn't feel pain."

"I heard that!" Bex called from the bathroom. "I feel pain like every other person."

Bex came out of the bathroom about fifteen minutes later. Tori slipped into the bathroom. They still had another fifteen minutes before breakfast was being served. Bex had just finished tying up her heeled ankle boots when there was a knock on the door. "What do you think?" Bex asked Skylar, who was sitting on her bed, writing in her dream journal. Skylar looked up. Bex was wearing a grey vest top under a purple checked top, dark blue jeans and black lace up heeled boots. She also had a purple heart pendant on with a couple other charms. "You look find Bex." Skylar replied. "But I would tie your hair up." Bex grabbed a hair band as she walked over to the door and opened it. One the other side was a boy, their age, with big hazel-green eyes and dark blue hair. He was cute. "Can I help you?" Bex asked, using her foot to keep the door open as she tied her hair up.

"Hi, I'm Nick Dwarfson." He introduced himself. "I'm the son of Doug and Evie Dwarfson who are the..."  
"The son of Dopey and the Daughter of the Evil Queen." Bex finished for him. "I know my history. Your mom was one of the first VK's here, right?"

"Yeah." Nick replied. there was a moment of awkward silence.

"So can I help you with anything?" Bex asked, eyeing the papers in his hand.

"Oh right." Nick continued. "I have your time tables. Basic requirements plus redimidal goodness 101 with the fairy godmother."

"As in the current headmistress' mother?" Bex asked. Nick nodded. "Cinderella's godmother?" He nodded again. "Okay, that's not nerve wreaking at all." Nick handed over the pieces of paper, said goodbye and quickly walked away. Bex looked at the papers in her hand and growled.

"What's wrong?" Skylar asked, taking her own time table and putting Tori's on her bed.

"They spelt my name wrong." She muttered. "They put Rebekah with c-c-a not k-a-h." It had always annoyed her when they didn't spell her name right. "I'm going to go the secrecy office before breakfast. I'll meet you and the boys in the canteen." Skylar nodded and watched as Bex grabbed her school bag and keys. She grabbed her new phone and headed out the door.


	6. Chapter 5

Tori dragged her feet all the way to the canteen. Much like Bex, she was not a morning person. How Skylar could look this perky and happy in the morning was beyond her. Tori immediately sat down with the boys. Kol wasn't there. Only Tyler and Hunter were. Tori put her head on the table, determined to get a few more seconds of sleep before being dragged into a classroom. Tori had a red vest top on under a cream blazer, ripped skinny jeans and cream flats. She also had a pair of red drop earring in. Tori's long ginger hair was half pulled back, only so that she didn't get any of her hair into her eyes. "It's not as early as we got up on the isle." Tyler pointed out. "So technically you did get a lie in." When Tyler said Isle, they knew he meant the compound. They place they had grown up. It was on the other side of the forbidden mountains, where Maleficent's old castle stood in ruins. It was built in a square with over three hundred rooms. It had a single court yard, which the six spent years training to fight, to kill. Around the back was the stable and a garage. as part of training they all had to learn to drive and ride. Tyler and Bex preferred fast cars, Hunter and Tori loved the freedom and fluency of motorcycles, Kol didn't care as long as it was faster than him running, and Skylar loved the horses. Truth be told, Skylar was very good with animals. She loved them all. But she was a very big cat person. Always had been and always will be. "Where's my brother?" Tori asked. "Please tell me he's not still asleep."

"Nope." Hunter replied. "He's gone to the office. They spelt his name C-o-l-e instead of K-o-l."

"Same thing happened with Bex." Tori muttered. "They ended her name C-c-a instead of k-a-h."

"Well, it's what happens to those who have weird names." Tyler muttered, bring the cup of coffee to his mouth and taking a sip. Skylar arrived moments later with a plate of chocolate chip pancakes in either hand and a bowl of berries balancing on her head. Everyone in the canteen was staring at her like she was weird but to them it was normal. Lady Tremaine had taken a shine to Skylar and educated her in the way of a lady. That including walking up and down hallways with several books balancing on her head. The Evil Queen recognized her grace and balance and joined Lady Tremaine in Skylar's education. Skylar gave a plate to Tori and then took the bowl of her head and placed it on the table before setting her own plate down and sliding into her own seat. "Please tell me there are cranberries in there." Tori moaned.

"Yep." Skylar said. "And blueberries, blackberries, strawberries, and pomegranates."

"So fruit we like but not you." Tyler summed up in a small voice. Skylar smiled and then pulled a bright red apple out of nowhere. "Never mind." Skylar shrugged a starting eating.

Both Bex and Kol arrived a few minutes later. "People here are very small minded." Bex muttered. "It took use a lot longer than expected for them to change our name on everything."

"So tiring." Kol agreed. "And I'm so hungry."

"You've got three minutes before they stop serving breakfast." Hunter told Kol. "If you want food you should hurry." Kol quickly looked around.

"Don't even think about it." Tyler muttered. "Walk, like a normal person." Kol scolded and got up and slowly walked over to the breakfast buffet and grabbed a few things.

"By the way, how's the hand Sky?" Tyler asked. Skylar's hand was in a support.

"Sprained." Skylar replied. "Remind me not to hit you next time."

"Why didn't you, you know?" Tyler asked Bex in a hushed tone.

"Because it would look weird if Sky had a sprained hand one day." Bex replied in the same tone, "And a completely healed hand the next. I'm not going to use my healing unless it's a life threatening situation. For example, someone's been stabbed."

"Party pooper." Tyler muttered. Skylar clamped her hands over her ears when she heard the bell go. Even with her glasses on, her ears were still sensitive.

"The bell is going to kill me." Skylar muttered. It was going to be a long first day.


	7. Chapter 6

Science was the first lesson of the day. The six were split up into pairs, each studying a different type of science. Tyler and Skylar had biology, Bex and Kol had Chemistry and Hunter and Tori had Physics. Skylar hated science. It was boring. Their teacher didn't make it any easier. He had a monotone voice, making Skylar want to fall asleep. She would of too, if Tyler hadn't lightly nudged her from under the table. Well, to him it was a nudge, to Skylar it was a kick. Tyler was still trying to get a handle on his strength. He could easily break someone's bone, without even trying. Truth be told, they were all still trying to get a handle on their abilities. Skylar was bored out of her mind by the time class was over. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ended up walking into someone, dropping all of her stuff. "Sorry." Skylar muttered, before starting to pick up her stuff. She reached for one of her note books when another hand did. She looked up to see a boy, maybe a little older than her, with dark blonde hair and brown eyes, helping to gather up her stuff. "Thanks." Skylar said, stuffing her stuff back into her bag.

"Your welcome." He replied, helping her to her feet. "I'm Chad, junior, but everyone just calls me CJ."

"Well it is nice to meet you, CJ." Skylar replied, offering him a hand to shake. "I'm Skylar, but everyone calls me Sky."

"Nice to meet you, too." CJ said, lightly shaking her hand. "You're from the isle, aren't you?" Skylar nodded. "You don't really look it."

"It's the hair." Skylar told him. Skylar quickly looked at the time table. "I've got to go."

"What lesson do you have?" CJ asked, walking alongside her.

"Maths." Skylar replied.

"So do i." CJ said. "I'll walk with you."

"You don't have to." Skylar told him. "I can find the class room by myself."

"But it wouldn't be very prince-like of me to let someone as pretty as you walk to class by herself."  
"You think I'm pretty?"

"Did I say that out loud? Dam it." Skylar laughed. Tori and Tyler were waiting outside the class room for her. "Nice to meet you again, Skylar." CJ did a small bow and ducked into the classroom.

"Who was that?" Tyler asked, growling slightly.

"He was cute." Tori added.

"Tori!" Tyler hissed.

"What? He was." Tori replied with a small grin, "Don't go all big brother on me, Tyler. Skylar can look after herself."

"She's not wrong." Skylar pointed out, holding up a hand and let lightning spark off her fingers. "And his name is CJ. As in Chad and Audrey's son. In line for the throne."

"well then, he is the unknowing key to all of this then." Tori said quietly. "Well talk to Bex and the other two after maths." Tyler groaned dramatically. Skylar hated science and Tyler hated Maths.


	8. Chapter 7

Bex was sitting on a bench in the middle of the courtyard, waiting for the others to show up. Hunter and Kol were talking to coach about joining the tourney and the swords and shields team. The other three had yet to finish their maths lesson. So far, their first day wasn't too bad, especially since they always seemed to have a least one other with them, suffering at the same lesson. Looking at the timetable, Bex couldn't help but smile at the lesson that was before lunch. It was a dance class. Skylar was going to love that. She loved to dance, especially in her pointe shoes. Bex much preferred music. Give her an instrument, a music sheet and a book on how to play said instrument, and she would master it within an hour. Bex's favourite was the violin. She was amazing at it. She didn't even need a music sheet to play it well. She could just play it from years of experience. She was eight when she first started playing music, much like Tyler and his drums and Skylar and her dancing. Hunter, Kol and Tori had less technical hobbies. Tori took after their mother, and loved art. Kol took up photography and Hunter did skateboarding. Their hobbies were performed with their feelings, kind of how Skylar would dance to her own rhythm most of the time, when the Evil Queen and Lady Tremaine weren't watching.

"Hey." Tori's voice brought Bex out of her thought process. "You are thinking awfully hard. What about?" Bex noticed Tyler wasn't with her and neither was Skylar.

"Where are the blondie's?" Bex asked. Tori grinned. Everyone knew not to call Tyler and Skylar blondie, at least not to their face. Not unless you wanted to have a broken, bone or be electrocuted.

"Tyler went to sign up for the swim team," Tori told her. "And Skylar is hanging out with CJ."

"As in the heir, Chad and Audrey's son, that CJ?" Bex asked.

"Yep," Tori confirmed. "He walked her to class. I think he likes her. And he is the key to getting the you-know-what." Bex frowned but then followed her line of vision; Skylar was coming over, with CJ next to her. Bex could help but smile at the sight of Skylar laughing. CJ was going to be the perfect distraction for her. And hopefully it would stop any nightmares from occurring too. "Hey Sky." Bex said, leaning back onto the bench a little more. "Who's this?"

"CJ, this is Bex, Hunter's sister." Skylar introduced. "Bex, this is CJ, Chad and Audrey's son."

"And possible heir to the throne." Bex said. CJ frowned; he didn't remember telling them that. "We aren't completely cut off on the isle, you know. We still get the news."

"Oh." CJ said. "Well, um… How has your first day been so far?"

"Good." Bex replied. "Apart from the fact, they spelt my name wrong on everything."  
"Really?" CJ asked. "How so?"

"My real name is Rebekah." Bex explained. "But with a k-a-h on the end and they spelt it c-c-a. So not exactly happy I missed breakfast to fix a spelling error."

"I'll let Ben know." CJ muttered. Skylar put her fingers in her ears as the bell rang. She hated that thing. "I'll see you guys later. I've got a free period now."

"We have, Grammar." Skylar said. "Then dance."

"I'll see you in dance class then." CJ said, walking away. Skylar stared after him.

"Don't get too attached." Bex said, suddenly appearing next to Skylar. "We are here for one reason. No lose ends."

"I know." Skylar replied. "Trust me. The last thing I need is to lose someone again." Bex put her arm over Bex's shoulders. "I do trust you." Bex told her. "It's him I don't trust. You shouldn't either." Skylar let out a half-hearted sigh. This was going to be a lot harder than she thought.


	9. Chapter 8

Skylar all but threw herself onto her bed at the end of the day. She was so tired. Whose idea was it for the girls to have Etiquette class? She, Bex and Tori just spent the last hour walking up and down one of the classrooms, with books on their head. Something Skylar had been doing in since she was seven. She purposely stumbled a couple of times. "I'm so tired." Tori said, belly flopping on the bed next to Skylar. "The only good think about today was art class."

"Not all of us chose art." Bex pointed out, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I choose music. Ty choose swimming, and I think Hunter and Kol are doing sword and shields or tourney. Not entirely sure which. What are you doing, Sky?"

"Animal Care." Skylar replied with a yawn. "Today was all about rabbits." Bex looked down at her feet. "Sorry. I know you miss Dixie." All six of them had their own pet back at the compound. Tyler had a beagle puppy called Orion, Bex had a light grey bunny called Dixie, Hunter had some sort of lizard he called Ringo, Tori had a red snake called Ember, Kol had a hawk called Loki and Skylar had a small white kitten called Pearl. Truth be told, they all missed their own pets. Tori was about to open her mouth to make some sort of remark when there was a firm knock on the door. Skylar groaned and got up while pulling the pink bandana out of her hair. She tossed it onto her bed and ran her fingers through her hair. Skylar twisted the handle and pulled open the door. CJ was on the other side of the door. "Hey Sky." He said slowly. "I came to see how your first day went?"

"It was good." Sky replied. "Anything else I can help you with?"

"Um…yeah actually." CJ stated. "Some other students and I are heading down to the school's arcade room and was wondering if you, your brother and your friends would like to join us." Skylar looked over to her sisters. Bex nodded and Tori shrugged. "Yeah we'll come." Skylar replied. "Show me where it is on the map?" Skylar grabbed her map off the table next to the door. She also passed him a bright pink pen. CJ circled the room where the arcade was. It was in the lower levels of the school near to the canteen. "Thanks, we'll be down there in a bit." Skylar replied. "We'll bring the boys." Skylar slowly closed the door behind her. Bex and Tori exchanged a look. "What?" Skylar asked them.

"Don't get too attached to CJ, Sky." Bex warned her youngest sister. "Or you'll both suffer from a broken heart." Sky stuck her tongue out at Bex before disappearing into the bathroom, letting Tori text the boys to tell them what they were doing tonight.

It took them all about half an hour to get ready to go to the arcade. Sky had completely re-done her nails. They had been a soft pink colour, but now each nails was a different, brightly coloured nail. Her hair hand been put into two, lose, plaits at the top of her head that then knotted and went into ponytails. She wore a white vest top, light pink skirt, black quilted leather jacket and black converses that, luckily, hid her bright pink socks. Tori had hair down in lose curls, making it stand out against her black clothes. Tori's nails were painted matt black with metallic red tips. Both Tori's top and skinny ripped jeans were black and her converses were dark red, so dark it reminded Sky of rust or dried blood, a little sickening actually. Bex looked a very different. Her chestnut brown hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and her nails were a shade of purply grey that was a very similar shade to her long sleeve, high neck top. The hem of the top disappeared into her high waisted black shorts. Bex also had knee high boots that had random splashes of colour on. Tori could not help but smile at them. They were once pitch black but then Tori wore them while painting and Bex could not get any of the paint of. She refused to talk to Tori for a week, which made it even more entertaining for Sky and the boys.

Bex was putting in her silver hoops after fastening her silver bird necklace and watch when there was a knock on the door. Skylar quickly slipped of her bed and to the door. Tori pulled her headphones off and watched. Skylar opened the door. Their brothers were standing outside, waiting for them. "You girls ready yet?" Hunter asked. "Or do you need another hour?" Tori walked over to Hunter and punched him in the gut, making him double over. "Really, Sis?" Kol asked. "Did you have to punch him?"

"Yep." Tori replied, popping the 'p'. "We're ready to go now anyway." Bex rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse before following her siblings out the door and down the hall. Skylar had the map, leading throughout the hallways of the school. They were slightly surprised by the size of the arcade. It was big. Big enough to hold over twenty different game devices. CJ spotted them quickly. "You guys made it." He said walking up to them. Skylar couldn't help but give him a once over. He looked nice. He was no longer in his suit and tie but rather in lose shirt, slacks and converses. His hair looked like someone had ruffled it up. Tori noticed Skylar starring and discreetly stepped on her foot. Skylar shoot her a glare. "These are for you." He handed them each a bag of token. "Those are to last the next two weeks. So don't use them all tonight. Apart from that, have at it." Bex and Tyler exchanged a look as they watched the others head off to have a go at different games. Bex followed Skylar over to the 2p machines and left Tyler alone with CJ. Tyler grabbed his arm as he tried to leave. "Word of warning." Tyler said, doing his best to supress a growl. "You hurt Skylar; they will never find your body."

"Noted." CJ replied, shaking a little. Skylar's brother was strong. "And I would never hurt her."

"Good." Tyler muttered. "Because I wasn't kidding when I said they'd never find your body." Tyler let go of CJ's arm and went to find one of his sibling to see that they were safe. Being the eldest made him protective of his sibling. Especially Skylar.

Skylar had been playing the 2p machine for about half an hour when CJ came over, his hands behind his back. "You win anything yet?" He asked, peering into the glass case. Skylar lifted up a finger to show him a key chain that looked like a dream catcher with a yellow bead on the middle feather. "Just this." Skylar replied with a shrug. "I want that pink thing though." She pointed to pink heart eraser that was about a quarter of the way back from the edge. "But if I don't get it, it's fine. I'm done once I use these last coins."

"How many tokens have you used on this?" CJ asked.

"Six, I think." Skylar replied. "I've got some left but I'm good with saving things up."

"Well I've used eight tonight." CJ said slowly. "Winning you this." He placed a Hello Kitty dressed up as a pink ballerina onto the machine. Cello taped to her chest was a swirly pink lollypop. Skylar froze. She gently picked up the teddy and looked it over. It was so cute. "I love it." Skylar whispered. "Thank you." Skylar gave him a kiss on the cheek. Before sitting the cat, back on the machine against her chest. "You're welcome." CJ replied as Skylar put her last few coins in. "Looks like you're out." Skylar shrugged. "Let's go do something else then." CJ took her hand and gently guided her around the arcade explaining to her what each game was. Skylar was taken back by the dance machine. "Who's that?" She asked, pointing to the girl who was on it. She was good. CJ smiled slightly.

"That's my sister, Grace." CJ explained. "She loves that thing."

"You're a twin, then?" Skylar said. "I learn something new every day."  
"I'm not a twin." CJ told her. "Grace is ten months younger than me. That's all."

"Oh." Skylar said.

"Hey, big brother." Grace said, slipping off the machine. "Whose this?"  
"Grace this is Skylar, from the isle." CJ told his sister. "Skylar, Grace." Grace gave Skylar a once over. She was cute that was for sure. Looked nothing like anyone else she had met for the isle. She looked a little familiar though. "Nice to meet you, Skylar." Grace said.  
"Call me Sky." Skylar replied. Skylar's head shifted to the side. "Excuse me for a minute." Skylar walked over to what had caught her attention. It was Tyler calling her over. He needed a partner for air hockey. "Who's that?" Grace asked CJ as he glared at the blonde boy. "Competition?"

"What? No!" CJ replied quickly. "He's Skylar's twin. He threatened me earlier. Saying they would never find my body if I hurt Skylar."

"You would do the same thing if I was hurt by my boyfriend." Grace pointed out. CJ muttered an agreement. "Anyway, I'm going to go find Lottie. I'll see you later." CJ nodded, continuing to stare at Skylar. She was laughing as she tried to hit the as many hockey pucks as she could next to Tyler. CJ knew he was way over his head when it came to her. However, he couldn't help but be drowned to her. She was enchanting to him.


	10. Chapter 9

Skylar leaned back onto one of the wooden picnic tables, soaking up the sun. It was so much warmer in Auradon than it was at the compound. All six of them were enjoying it and it had only been two weeks since they arrived. Bex had gotten really close to Nick. Tori had been advoiding any boys that weren't their brothers as they all wanted to ask her out and didn't know how to take 'no' for an answer. Hunter and Kol had become the notorious players of the school and Tyler, like Tori, was avoiding everyone. Skylar couldn't help but think about her time with a certain prince. CJ was so nice and charming. He kept winning her things in the arcade. Most of them were pink. He had even come to visit her while she in her ballet lesson. Ballet was fun. It made sense to Skylar. According to the teacher, she was much more advanced than some of the other students and had been boasted up to the next class within a week. Skylar let out a content sign, if this life was a dream, she never wanted it to end. "What are you thinking about?" Tori asked, surprising Skylar and making her yelp.

"Don't do that!" Skylar hissed. "It's creepy." Skylar crossed her arms and pouted. Tori sat on the table next to her and put her arm around her shoulder, squeezing lightly.

"But that's exactly why I do it." Tori replied. "So, once again, what are you thinking about? Or should I ask who you're thinking about." Skylar blushed a deep pink. "So we are thinking about mister Prince Charming."

"I can't help it." Skylar said to her sister. "He's just so…"

"Charming?" Tori prompted.

"I was going to say thoughtful and sweet, but charming works to." They both started laughing. "What's going to happen?" Skylar asked. "When we do what She wants."

"I have no idea." Tori replied. There was a moment of silence before Tori brought up her latest art piece.

They sat there for an hour talking about everything under the sun. During this time, Tyler and Kol had come to join them. Hunter was wooing girls and Bex was in a study group with Nick. "We should be getting inside." Tyler commented. The sun was setting and they had been outside since lesson's ended. None of them had eaten yet. "And get something to eat." Tori replied just as her stomach started to growl. Skylar slid off the table and gathered up her stuff and swung her back pack onto her shoulder. As soon as they got to the canteen and a boy about their age, if not a little older, started signing to Tori. Tori growled. "I have a hearing impairment, dumb-ass." Tori snapped at him, making him freeze. "I'm not deaf. Why is whenever someone sees hearing aids they automatically think I'm deaf." Tori was walking towards Bex at this point.

"What's wrong with her?" Bex asked as Skylar put her stuff on her seat.

"Some guy tried to flirt with her in sign language again." Skylar explained. "so she's annoyed." Bex hummed slightly. It was hard for Tori. Whenever someone saw the hearing aids they assumed she was deaf and either a) started to use sign language or b) spoke really loudly. There had been a few occasions lately when it had really annoyed Tori and her hair started smoking, setting off the fire alarms. It was happening so often now that people were beginning to assume that there was a glitch in the software. "I'm going to go get some food." Skylar said, "Try not to set anything on fire, Tori."

"No promises." Tori muttered, slumping further into her seat. As Skylar lined up to get food, CJ silently stood behind her. "Hey, Sky." He said suddenly, making Skylar jump. Her food would have gone all over the floor if CJ hadn't of caught it. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Sky replied, taking her tray off of him. "Did you need something? Or do you just want to talk?"

"Actually I was wondering if I could ask you something." CJ said, slowly rubbing his hand across the back of his neck.

"Sure. Shoot." Sky told him, picking up a small bowl of fruit salad and placing it on her tray.

"Are you free tomorrow?" CJ asked. Skylar froze. It sounded like he was asking her out on a date. "Because I was wondering if you'd like to go somewhere, just the two of us."

"Like on a date?" Skylar asked slowly, glancing at him. He looked nervous.

"Yeah." He replied. "So are you free?"

"I'm Free." Skylar told her. "and I'd love to go somewhere with you."

"I'll meet you at your room at noon then." CJ said.

"Perfect." Skylar said. Skylar couldn't believe it. She just stood and watched as CJ walked back to his table with his sister. Skylar felt like she was in shock. Kol noticed from where they were sitting. he was the one to get up and genetley pull Skylar to the table. She sat there for a good ten minutes before Tori hit her back into reality and she explained what was going on.


	11. Chapter 10

Tori found it amusing to watch Skylar rush around, trying to find the perfect outfit and hairstyle for her date with CJ. It had been two days since CJ asked Skylar out and he would be picking her up for their date in about ten minutes. Skylar had gone into full panic mode. She had been like this for over an hour. "I have nothing to wear." Skylar said for the fifteenth time. Tori raised an eyebrow. Skylar had more clothes in her wardrobe than Tori and Bex put together. Tori had finally had enough. She got up off of her bed and walked over to Skylar's wardrobe. after a minute of searching through it, Tori grabbed a pink button up dress, white leather jacket and white flats with cherry blossom branches painted on. She stuffed them into Skylar's arms and pushed her into the bathroom. While Skylar got changed, Tori searched through Skylar's jewelry. She found a cherry blossom scarf, earrings and cuff which matched perfectly.

Skylar looked at herself in the Mirror. Tori picked out a perfect outfit. Taking her hair brush, Skylar ran in it through her hair before carefully styling her hair into a waterfall braid around the back of her skull. She also put a light amount of make - up on. nothing to cover her features but just to enhance them. She kept biting her lip, trying to decide whether it was good enough. As far as Auradon knew, CJ was going to be heir to the throne. She knew she was going to be judged in every way possible, especially on how she looked and acted. She needed to be as perfect as possible. Every single flaw she showed would be put under the microscope as soon as people found out about their date, and any other dates they might have in the small window of time they had together.

"Will you stop fussing?" Tori hissed, trying to get a good picture of Skylar for their mom.

"Are you two done yet?" Bex asked. "I'm pretty sure that CJ will be here soon." As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Skylar panicked. "You'll be fine." Bex assured her, pushing her towards the door. Bex and Tori gave their sister encouraging smile but shared a look as soon as her back was turned. CJ would be a good distraction for Skylar but her heart would break when they would have to leave. Skylar opened the door. CJ was wearing black jeans, a blue button up and blue converses. His hair looked slightly messy, not as neat as it usually was. He looked speechless. "Wow." He whispered. "Just wow." Skylar smiled. She quickly said goodbye to her sisters before closing the door behind her. CJ offered his arm to her, like the gentleman he was, and guided her to the black, sports car waiting for them outside the front steps of the school. "You drive?" Skylar asked.

"Yep." He replied, popping the 'p'. "Maybe you and the others should learn too." Skylar bit her lip. Legally, they could learn, but there wouldn't be any point. Not just yet anyway. "I'll ask them about it." Skylar replied, sliding through the door that CJ held open for her. "So where are we going?" Skylar asked. "It's a surprise." CJ replied. He got into the driver's seat and started the engine. He pulled out of the school's drive way and drove them down the long winding road. Skylar leaned her head against the cool glass of the window, starring at the sights of Auradon as they whizzed past the window.

Back at the school, Bex watched as CJ and Skylar drove away from the school. She loved it when her sister looked happy, and she couldn't take that away from her. But Bex also knew that their mother would suffer if they didn't take the wand. "Are we going to make this plan, or what?" Hunter asked, sitting on the edge of Skylar's bed. "Yes." Bex replied. "But no one is going to tell Skylar. She won't last if she goes back to the compound." They all agreed. Since being in Auradon, Skylar was smiling more and her health had gotten better too. She wasn't coughing as much and she had mentioned that she found it easier to breath here than she did at the compound. "We'll break her heart." Kol pointed out.

"I'd rather we break her heart by betraying her than tearing her away from CJ." Tori said.

"We need to be careful then," Tyler said, "We get the wand, get mom out and then disappear. Skylar will get the crown and be the best queen Auradon has ever seen."

"It'll be more complicated than that though." Hunter muttered.

"So let's get to work then." Bex replied.


	12. Chapter 11

Skylar could feel herself starting to panic as they pulled up to Beast Castle. "Why are we here?" Skylar asked, slightly panicking. She didn't expect for them to be at the castle where her father lived, not that anyone knew that Ben was her father. "We're having a picnic in the rose gardens." CJ explained. Then he saw the look on her face "Maybe I should have told you where we were going earlier."

"You think?" Skylar said.

"Sorry, but when I told uncle Ben I wanted to take you on a Picnic, he offered to let me use the rose gardens." CJ explained. Skylar blinked a few times, getting her breathing back in check.

"Uncle Ben?" She asked. CJ laughed.

"Yeah," CJ stated. "Ben is my godfather and his wife, Queen Mal, was my godmother."

"Was?" Skylar asked.

"She's been missing for almost eighteen years. So I never really knew her. But my parents, well my mom anyway, really liked her. Everyone did." Skylar smiled. She had underestimated how much Auradon loved her mother. CJ was the first out of the car, he walked around it and opened the door for her. "I loved playing the rose gardens as a kid." CJ told her. "Ben's parents used to look after me and Grace when we were little." CJ was smiling brightly, reliving memories of running around the rose gardens, crashing into Grace's tea parties and watch Belle and Adam dance around the gardens. "They sound amazing." Skylar said, as CJ lead down a gravel path. "I hope I meet them one day." Skylar did actually want to meet her grandparents. Mal always mentioned how much Skylar acted like Belle, Bex looked like Belle, Tori had both of their stubbornness, Hunter looked like Adam, Tyler had Adam's temper and Kol had Belle's adventurous nature.

Skylar was star struck when she saw the gardens. A traditional blue and yellow checked picnic blanket had been laid on the ground with a large wicker basket on one corner with two lemonade bottles with them along with glasses. "Wow." Skylar said. "This is amazing. Thank you." Skylar kissed CJ's cheek. "You're amazing."

"You would have to thank Chip Potts more than me." CJ admitted.

"Don't you mean Mrs Potts?" Skylar asked, remembering all the stories Mal had told her about the housekeeper. CJ shook his head. "She retired about five years ago," CJ told her. "So her son took however." CJ paused for a minute. "How did you know about Mrs Potts?"

"Everyone's heard of Mrs Potts." Skylar replied quickly, trying to cover her tracks. "the woman is a legend." CJ let this pass as they sat down on the blanket. "I wasn't sure what food you'd like so I had a range made. You're not allergic to any foods are you?"

"Not that I know of." Skylar replied with a small laugh. "but I wouldn't mind trying new things."

CJ and Skylar were in deep conversation when they walked over. "You two look like you're having fun." A voice said. Skylar squeaked when she saw who it was. Belle and Adam. Her grandparents.

"Hi Belle, Adam." CJ greeted. "Skylar, this is the former king and queen of Auradon, Belle and Adam Beast." Skylar gave them a short nod, not really sure what else to do. Belle looked a little stunned. Skylar looked a lot like Mal but with blonde hair and Ben's, well Adam's, blue eyes. She shared a small glance with Adam. Belle could tell he was thinking the exact same thing. "You're from the Isle, aren't you?" Adam asked. Skylar nodded. "Who are you…"

"Helga Sinclair is my grandmother, on my father's side." Skylar replied, blurting out their cover story. Belle didn't really believe what she was saying but didn't push it. "Any siblings?" Belle asked.

"I have a twin brother." Skylar said, taking a small sip of lemonade. "He's at the school with our friends."

"Well, we'll leave you two alone." Adam said. "And see you on family day."

"Of course." CJ replied. "Bye." Adam and Belle slowly walked away from the two teens. Skylar could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She didn't expect to meet her grandparents this soon. It was slightly nerve wrecking.

Bex and Tori were doing homework when Skylar came through the door, said goodbye to CJ, closed the door and leaned against it. She was smiling from ear to ear. "Had a nice time then?" Bex asked, putting down her homework. "The best." Skylar replied. "We went for a picnic in the Rose Gardens at beast castle, a walk down by …"

"Did you say the rose gardens at beast castle?" Tori asked, exchanging a wide-eyed look with Bex. "Wasn't that a bit risky."

"It not like I knew that we were going there." Skylar replied. "Besides, they were really nice."

Bex bit her lip. "Also I found out that they, plus Ben, will be at family day." Tori's mouth dropped. "He can't be at family day." She replied.

"Well, he is." Skylar said. "He, Evie, Jay and Carlos are all still close and all of their kids see Ben as an uncle."

"Great." Bex said, sarcastically. "Well, we'll just have to avoid him as best as possible."


	13. Chapter 12

Skylar couldn't remember the last time she had felt this happy. She loved being in Auradon and she was pretty sure that she was already in love with CJ. He was just so sweet and kind. He would walk her to class, even if it meant that he was late himself. Skylar felt bad when she found out that he kept being late to class for her. CJ didn't mind, he just wanted to spend as much time with Skylar as possible. Skylar's siblings could tell that she was really happy and knew it would hurt even more when it came time for them to steal the wand. Getting access to the wand was a problem, but they had a solution for that. Nick had asked Bex to the coronation, as friends. They would be near the front, with plenty of access to the wand. Bex felt slightly bad about using Nick but wanted to save their mother more than anything which eased the pain, ever so slightly. "Do you think she knows?" Tyler asked Bex at lunch. It was just the two of them, waiting for their other siblings. Bex shook her head. "She's walking in a cloud of happiness." Bex replied, seeing her sister come into view with CJ by her side. "It's best not to let anything destroy that cloud. So no, I don't think she knows."

"I hate seeing her upset." Tyler muttered. "We're going to break her heart."

"I know." Bex replied. "But it's better than letting mom suffer for our mistakes and helping Auradon to fall into Her hands." Tyler knew Bex was right, but he didn't want to hurt Skylar though he had to.

Skylar took a bite of her apple as CJ walked over with a bowl of strawberries. "Want one?" He asked, sitting down next to her. "No thanks." Skylar replied after swallowing. "I'm allergic to strawberries, much to my mother's disappointment." CJ raised an eyebrow. "She's loves strawberries, ate them her entire pregnancy with Tyler and I but was more than a little surprised when I ate one and then came out in a bright red skin rash."

"So no strawberries then." CJ replied, pushing the bowl further away.

"Relax." Skylar replied. "You can have them; you just can't kiss me after." Skylar was teasing him now. CJ pouted, and blushed. They had properly kissed yet. It was just kisses on the cheek here and there. Skylar couldn't help but laugh at the expression on CJ's face.

"What are you two laughing about?" Grace asked walking up to them. Skylar and Grace had hung out a few times and had gotten to know each other better.

"Did you know Skylar is allergic to strawberries?" CJ asked. Grace looked at Skylar and shrugged.

"No I did not." Grace replied. "But I'll let the chef know to note all the ingredients for the items on family day next weekend." Skylar almost chocked on the apple she was chewing. She didn't realise family day was so soon. "Family day is next weekend?" Skylar asked, after catching her breath.

"Yes." Grace replied. "I'm helping to organize it. Speaking of which, that's why I'm here. The performance." CJ groaned.

"What performance?" Skylar asked.

"The one that I have to be a part of." CJ muttered. "We're working on it."

"Good." Grace replied. "I want to see a dry run in two days, older brother." And with that Grace walked away. Skylar's head was still reeling with this new information. Family Day, was in two days. They would officially meet Ben next weekend.

"I better go practise this performance then," CJ said, getting up. "Want to come?" Skylar took CJ's hand to stand up.

"I should probably find my brother." Skylar said, "But thank you for the offer." Skylar gave CJ a kiss on the cheek before hurrying off to find her siblings.

"Did you guys know?" Skylar asked, a little out of breath, once she found the others. They were sitting under a large oak tree, staying out the sun.

"Know what?" Tyler asked.

"That Family Day is next weekend." Skylar replied. Everyone froze. Bex glanced around, there were too many people near them.

" _Are you sure?"_ Bex asked, switching to a language she was sure no one else would be able to speak. The language of the Fae's. Maleficent, as cruel as she was, was insistent that they all learnt to speak it fluently. It was their home tongue and every Fae should be able to speak it. Mal didn't use it very often but she could speak it.

" _Yes, I'm sure."_ Skylar replied. " _Grace just told me. And you know that Ben is going to be there, right?"_

" _We're aware Sky."_ Hunter said, picking up the ball he and Kol were throwing back and forth to each other. _"We just have to be careful."_

" _You mean you three have to be careful."_ Tori said.

" _What do you mean?"_ Kol asked.

" _Have you seen the way you three look?"_ Tori asked. _"Skylar looks like Mom, and You two look like Ben. We need to make sure that he won't be able to figure out who we actually are or we can forget about having normal lives here."_ Bex sighed. Tori had a point. Mal had always said that Hunter and Kol looked the most like their father and that Skylar looked like she did that one time she had blonde hair. _"As long as no one makes the connection, we'll be fine."_ Tyler said. The bell then rang, making Skylar flinch slightly, signing that lunch was over and they should return to class.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Skylar was the first on to return to their dorm room. She settled down on her bed with a hand held mirror, slowly and calmly undoing the two braids that had been in all day. She had already taken her glasses off and placed them on her night stand. She could hear the faint whisper of people talking and the clanging from the kitchen as the kitchen staff were preparing dinner. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Skylar felt it. A feeling she hadn't felt since they had arrived in Auradon. A need to run. That only meant one thing. A storm was brewing. Skylar quickly climbed out of bed and rushed over to the window. Dark clouds had started rolling in. Skylar could feel the energy build up. "What are you doing?" Bex asked as she and Tori walked in.

"There's a storm." Skylar replied. "I need to run." Bex and Tori exchanged a look. "What? Like you haven't ran through the woods."

"She has a point." Tori pointed out. "We've all let that side out." Bex let out a sigh.

"When?" She asked.

"After dinner. It'll be less suspicious." Skylar replied. "You two will cover for me, right?"

"Of course." Tori replied. "I'll let the boys know as well." Skylar nodded. She hadn't been able to run for so long. She couldn't wait until she felt free.

Dinner was taking way to long. Skylar ate slowly, trying to concentrate in not letting her magic show. She was so close to leaving when CJ caught her attention. Skylar really didn't mind her boyfriend, but she really, really wanted to run. "Hey, Sky." CJ greeted, not noticing that she was practically bouncing. "Why are you in work out gear?" He asked, noticing the sporty get up she was wearing.

"I'm going for a run." Skylar said. It wasn't a complete lie, just not a full truth. "Is there something that you need?"

"Yeah, I … um… wanted to talk to you about family day." CJ said. Skylar motioned for him to carry on. "So, my parents are going to be there, and Ben. And I was wondering, I mean if your okay with it, if you'd like, I don't know, maybe…." For some reason, CJ couldn't find the words to say.

"Meet them?" Skylar finished.

"Yeah." CJ said. Skylar smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I would love too." Skylar replied. CJ was dazed as Skylar walked away, finally going for her run. Skylar put in headphones and jogged across the sports field into the woods at the back. She jogged on for a few minutes, until she was sure that she was out of sight. Skylar stopped and took her phone, putting it into the hallow of a log in a zip lock bag. Skylar took a deep breath and let her magic all but consume her. Pink smoke rose from her feet encasing her. In a few minutes a bright orange fox stood where Skylar had been. Skylar loved transforming. It connected her with the rest of her magic. She also loved the orange hues in her fox fur. Without a second thought, Skylar ran as the first spark of lightning and crash of thunder let all of Auradon know that the storm had arrived.


	14. Chapter 13

Bex wasn't sure what today was going to entail. It was family day. That meant they were finally going to meet Ben. Bex knew that Ben couldn't find out who they were. Not in the slightest. All he needed to know was that they had been the last six children left on the island. Bex was carefully braiding her hair around the crown of her head, letting the rest fall down her back with chocolate brown curls. Her make-up was done and her outfits was on as well. A long sleeved, white, wrap blouse with a strap on the back which tied into a bow and a high-waisted lavender skirt which came down to her knees. She had pearl stud earrings in and carefully put purple rose hair pins in between the braids on her head. Bex's shoes were white leather ankle boots with golden buckles on the side and very thin heels. They also had open toes, showing off her purple toe-nails, and a hole where her heels was. As a final touch, Bex slide her hands into thin, white lace gloves. She couldn't let her magic slip up. Not today. Today had to go by without a hitch, which was easier said than done, especially since CJ and Grace's great-grandmother, Queen Lea, was coming. Bex had been surprised to find out that she was still alive. They had to be careful around her. Especially Skylar.

Skylar was adjusting the light pink bow in her hair as Bex came out of the bathroom and Tori went in. The full length mirror in their dorm room was nice, but Skylar still couldn't see the back of her head. "Let me." Bex replied, carefully re-adjusting the bow in her sister's soft blonde hair. "There, you look perfect." Bex rested her head on Skylar's shoulder. Skylar was wearing a white dress with ¼ length sleeves and a full skirt which went passed her knees. The dress was covered in painted flowers on the top of the sleeves, waist and hem. She had on matching white wedges which also had flowers painted on. Skylar had pink flower studs in her ears which matched the necklace and bracelet she was wearing. "Do you think I should forego the glasses?" Skylar asked, glancing at the pair on her night stand. Bex knew that if Skylar went without her glasses, she would hear everything around her. "I could tell him that I had contacts in."

"I think you should go with what feels right." Bex replied. Skylar went over to her night stand and picked up the glasses. She turned them in her hands before walking over to her clutch and slipping them inside. "I'll put them on if it gets too much." Skylar promised. Tori all but stormed out of the bathroom. She was the only one not looking forward to today. Her red hair was let down with a black flower clip keeping hair out of her eyes and putting the hearing aids she always wore on full view. She had a red top on with long lace sleeves and a V-neck. She also wore a black, wrap pencil skirt and black wedges. In her ears were wire, heart earrings. "Can we get this over with?" Tori asked, grabbing the heart clutch on her bed. "The boys should be here at any moment." Bex told Tori. "And please try to be nice today, Tori." Tori muttered something that made Skylar giggle. There was a soft knock on the door. Skylar opened it. There brothers were there a waiting. Tyler had a button down blue shirt, black jeans and blue converses on. It looked like he had made some attempt with his hair but then given up on it half way. Hunter was in a green V-neck t-shirt, black leather jacket, black jeans and dark green sneakers. His hair was purposely messes. Kol was in a black polo, blue jeans and black trainers. He had done absolutely nothing with his hair, like normal. "Can we go now?" Hunter asked, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Yes." Skylar said.

They arrive just in time to witness CJ and their other classmate's performance. He was singing 'I just can't wait to be king'. Tyler and Bex shared a small smirk. They knew how much that scar hated that song.

 _I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!_

 _I've never seen a king of beasts  
With quite so little hair_

 _I'm gonna be the mane event  
Like no king was before  
I'm brushing up on looking down  
I'm working on my roar_

 _Thus far a rather uninspiring thing_

 _Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

 _No one saying do this  
Now when I said that  
No one saying be there  
What I meant was  
No one saying stop that  
What you don't realize  
No one saying see here  
Now see here!  
Free to run around all day  
That's definitely out  
Free to do it all my way!_

 _I think it's time that you and I  
Arranged a heart-to-heart_

 _Kings don't need advice  
From little hornbills for a start_

 _If this is where the monarchy is headed  
Count me out  
Out of service, out of Africa  
I wouldn't hang about  
This child is getting wildly out of wing_

 _Oh, I just can't wait to be king!  
Everybody look left_

 _Everybody look right_

 _Everywhere you look I'm_

 _Standing in the spotlight_

 _Not yet_

 _Let every creature go for broke and sing  
Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing  
It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling_

 _Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

 _Oh, he just can't wait to be king!_

 _Oh, I just can't wait..._

 _Just can't wait_

 _To be king!_

Everyone was applauding them. They had put on quite a show. Skylar nudged Kol, and nodded to the pillars. Ben was already here. He was standing with Evie, Doug, Jay, Lonnie, Carlos, Jane, his parents, Chad and Audrey. Skylar studied him as closely as he could. He was still wearing his wedding right, waiting for their mother to come back. He was smiling though he looked sad in his eyes. Skylar stopped staring before anyone noticed that she was and followed her sibling to the food. Grace had made good on her word and every single piece of food had a place card saying what it was and listing all the ingredients that had been used. Skylar stayed away from anything with strawberries in which meant the Punch, pink lemonade and strawberry tarts. Skylar was taking a small sip of regular lemonade when she noticed that CJ was motioning over. He was with Ben and his parents. She quickly turned to her siblings. "He won't know, will he?" She quickly asked Tyler.

"No." Tyler replied. "He's looking for one kid, not six." Skylar took a deep breath and began to tap her nails on her glass as she walked over. CJ met her half way. "You okay?" He asked.

"Slightly nervous, meeting my boyfriend's parents, and the king of Auradon." Skylar muttered as CJ slipped his arm around her waist. "Don't go. 'kay." CJ smiled at her. He could tell that she was nervous. "Did I mention you look really cute without your glasses." CJ said, gently changing the subject to get her mind off it. Skylar shook her head. "Well you do." Suddenly they were there. In front of CJ's parents and Ben. Skylar felt her heart start to race, but forced herself to stay calm and not have a panic. She gave up on that. "I can't do this." Skylar whispered quickly walking away. Bex, who had been keeping an eye on her sister, noticed and followed her.

Skylar leaned heavily against a tree. Her heart was racing and she was struggling to breath. "Hey, hey." Bex said, getting the Blonde's attention. "What happened back there?" then Bex noticed Skylar's breathing. "You're having a panic attack."

"I havn't had one in years." Skylar said, her voice shifting pitch. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing." Bex replied. "But we all know why this is happening. You put so much pressure on yourself to be perfect. But no one is and if they don't see you as anything less than amazing, they have another thing coming." Skylar laughed as Bex growled slightly and her eyes flashed purple. Skylar's breathing slowed down and so did her heart beat. "Better?" Bex asked. Skylar nodded.

"Let's head back." Skylar said quietly. "I have explaining to do." Now it was Bex's turn to laugh as she looped her arm through her sisters. As they got closer, they heard screaming. The two sister exchanged a glance before running towards the screams. Then they saw her. Maleficent. With her hand around their mother's neck.


End file.
